The Other Side
by ForgottenAngelKurishi
Summary: CROSS FIC.Tea has an alternate life that no one else knows but her Twin brother that people know about but don't know it's him. Will Tea and her brother ave the will to tell the truth? Read and find out?TeaxYami & SetoxSerenity DISCONTINUED
1. Tea' real self

I made up some cards in the fic and I don't own Yugioh but if I did if would have many alterations to it. READ THIS PART AT LEAST all the life points in the duels are 4000 pts. For the time being, the only time it will have 8000 pts. Is when there is a tournament going on.

* * *

A girl who didn't tell her friends what she was really like, the real person she was, the real way she acted, and who was really related to her. She felt bad about it, but the person she was related to, one of her friends didn't like what so ever and two of her friends she didn't even really care for. One person in her life she cared for, more liked loved actually he was a little on the short side but she new that wouldn't last long. 

Tea was running towards her friends," Hey guys, what's up." "I don't know I was thinking we could go to the museum," said Yugi, "I heard Ishizu came back to visit from Egypt." "Oh great it be nice to see her again," said Tea but on the inside she said," Oh great since Yugi's going, Yami's going and she's gonna be all over him." Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea walked to the museum to give Ishizu a visit.

"Oh hello everyone nice to see you again," said Ishizu greeting them. "Hey nice to see you Ishizu," said Yugi. "Yeah long time, no see," said Joey after them. "Ah Tea nice to see you again, have you dueling skills improved since I last saw you?" asked Ishizu. Tea was getting pissed of at her for her just being there," Yeah, they improved maybe, enough to beat you." "Oh is that a challenge Tea?" asked Ishizu. "Oh I think it is," answered Tea. Tea got her real deck out from her backpack and Ishizu got hers. They found a nice table to duel on. "We haven't seen a good duel in a while; I guess Yami should watch it in person," said Yugi letting Yami have some Earth time. "Tea and Ishizu dueling with each other, I've never seen Tea duel before . . . I wonder how good she is?" thought Yami. Ishizu notice that Yami was there," Oh hello my pharaoh nice to see you, I'm much honored you get to see the duel that's about to commence." Tea was getting really pissed at her put she tried to say that as nice as she could," Can we please start the duel know, you don't want to keep him waiting do you and Tristan can you keep score?" Tristan nodded, Ishizu sat down and they started to duel with Ishizu going first. "I lay a monster card in defense mode and a card face down and end my turn," said Ishizu she was thinking very rude things about her right now," this duel will one last three turns." "Your almost right about that," said Tea," I play the magic card Magician duo, it lets me pick two magician type monsters on the field from my hand or deck to the field, and what's a better magician duo than the Dark magician and The Dark Magician girl. Then I play Mystical space typhoon and destroy your face down card, then I play Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding one card from my hand I could destroy one monster card on you side of the field. Then last but not least I attack you with my two magicians and that's 4500 damage and you lose." Everybody's jaw dropped, Tea beat her in only ONE TURN. "Well that was quick," said Tea putting her deck away nice and safe," I have to go and meet somebody." Tea was about to leave when Ishizu yelled," How and where did you learn how to duel like that?" "From my father, his name is Haiku Gardner," replied Tea," Bye everybody see you tomorrow Yami." "Did you see that Yugi, Tea's a really good duelist," said Yami to Yugi spirit. "Yeah but I think she's hiding something from us," replied Yugi spirit. "Maybe you're right, she called me by name personally," answered Yami.

"Hello _ni-san,_ so how was you day," asked Tea. "You know the corporate world's a hassle _nee-san_," answered the tall boy next to her," snap your fingers already your, know I don't like to see you in your _"with your friends"_ body." With a snap of her fingers Tea transformed into her normal self, long hair blue eyes, she basically looked the same at some points. "That's better, anyway let's go home Mother said Father would be home today," said her brother. "Really, I'll race you there," said Tea. "Your on," replied her brother.

* * *

If you leave a review and have an account on fanfic I'll sent you a pic I drew of Tea "her real self" and for all of you who are my fans I promise I won't delete this Yugioh fic 


	2. A whole new guy under the cold heart

In this Fic Joey's dad is actually nice he's sorta fancy like and if you watch Tokyo Mew Mew(Mew Mew Power ) He looks like Brandon with his glasses on and if you don't know what he looks like his hair is like dark brown and the style's like Serenity's except for the hair on her forehead long and has a ponytail and glasses. ( and Tea's cell phone is like Cloud Strife's phone in Advent children coming out English dub on 4/25/06 and Seto also has a Motorcycle like his too.

* * *

It was morning and the phone rang at the Wheeler home. "I'll get it," yelled Joey getting the phone,"ello. "Hey Joey its Serenity," replied the person over the phone. "Hey sis what do ya need?" asked Joey. "I was wondering if I can stay with you and Dad, Mom already gave the okay," asked Serenity. "Um sure, let me ask Dad," replied Joey putting down the phone to go find his Dad. "HEY HE SAID YES SERENITY!" yelled Joey. "Oh really, you have extra room right?" asked Serenity," and do you think you can pick me up today?" "Um we have an extra room but I can't pick ya up today, I could ask one of my friends though and if dey can I'll call ya back," replied Joey. "Alright Joey Bye," said Serenity. Joey hung up the phone, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to Town Square to meet up with his friends. 

A few min. after arriving at Town Square

"Come on please someone has to pick up Serenity," begged Joey. "Ya know I'd get her but I have no way of getting that far with out transportation dude," replied Tristan. "Well Tea hasn't shown up yet so you still have a chance," replied Yugi. "HEY," said a distant voice. "Hey look here she comes," said Yugi. "Sorry I'm late," said Tea trying to catch her breath. "Hey Tea can you pick up Serenity for me, um you're kinda have to get dere you're self," asked Joey. "Alright, when?" asked Tea. "Now if you can you do know where she lives right?" asked Joey," do you have your cell phone so I can tell er you're pickin' er up?" She got the phone from her pocket. "Hey dis phone looks expensive Tea where'd ja get it?" asked Joey. "Birthday," replied Tea. Joey dialed the phone and called Serenity. "Hey Tea," called Yugi," Yami want's to duel you tomorrow night, is that okay?" "Sure, where," asked Tea. "He didn't tell me, and he said he didn't want me to interfere so I'm not coming with," replied Yugi. "You mean he's gonna take the puzzle off?" asked Tea surprised and excited at the same time. "Alright bye," said Joey finishing off his conversation," ere Tea she said she'd be waiting at er house." She got her cell phone to go back home a get her transportation and waved good bye. "So guy's what do you want to go do now?" asked Yugi.

Tea went home to get her car and saw Seto at the garage. "Hey sis, Lacus asked what time you should go shopping together," said Seto. "Oh shoot," said Tea turning into her normal self again (with long hair)," I forgot I promised her AND Cagalli . . . hey Seto can you do a favor for me?" "What is it?" asked Seto. "Can you go pick up Serenity for me?" asked Tea. "YOU MEAN THE MUTT'S SISTER!" asked Seto surprised then paused then yelled," SHE'S COMING TO DOMINO?" "Yeah, she is so can you?" asked Tea again," PLEASE _NI-SAN_." "Alright," answered Seto," Cagalli and Lacus said that they meet you at Domino mall at nine." "Are they still here," asked Tea. "Yeah I think so," said Seto getting on his motorcycle," hey toss me another helmet." Tea threw him the helmet, waved good bye, and went to go meet up with Cagalli and Lacus.

Serenity's House

Serenity was at her house waiting for Tea, then the door bell rang, and she went to go answer it. "SETO KAIBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER, BETTER HOW'D DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVED," yelled Serenity getting angry. "Do you have to yell, and Tea made plans before and she couldn't miss it," replied Seto. Serenity was getting very suspicious," How do you know . . . she isn't your girlfriend is she?" "No she isn't now can we get going," asked Seto getting pissed. "Why do you wanna leave so quickly and what did Tea have to do so badly," asked Serenity getting even more pissed because her height only reached up to his chest. "She's made plans last week to go shopping with her cousin and her friend and I have to go do something with my cousin and my friend to," replied Seto," so can we go already?" "Well can you help me with my things," asked Serenity. Seto went passed her and got two of her suit cases: one in each hand and went to him bike. "Where'd did you get a bike like that!" asked Serenity impressed. "My friend Cloud told me about it, he has one too," said Seto putting into his bike. Seto went back up to her house to get two more suit cases. Serenity was watching him carry two cases at a time and thought," I remembered those things being really heavy, it took me an hour with my mom's help to get them next to the door." Serenity took the last suit case and tried to pull it to his bike. Seto turned around and saw the delicate little thing pulling something to what she considered so heavy towards his bike. Seto sat down on his bike and watched cause it was starting to get amusing. "Hey, need some help over there!" yelled Seto. Serenity got really angry at him" NO I DON'T," she yelled but she was getting really tired and stopped to take a break and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again there was a huge shadow in front of her. "Come on let me help you," Seto said with a kind voice and picked up the suit case and looked down at her," don't tire your self." Serenity was surprised; he never said anything like that before. Well, he did but then it was an insult and his eyes, for the first time she really saw what they were really like. Seto put the case in his bike, took the extra helmet and walked back to her. "Here come on lets go your brothers waiting," after he said that his phone rang (like cloud's cell). "Hello," said Seto over the phone," Alright," He put the phone back into his pocket and said," well I'm free, Kira and Reno bailed on me, I have the rest off the day free, want me to show you around Domino again?" Serenity was blushing and thought," he was NEVER this nice before and . . . is he asking me out." Serenity got up from the ground and said," Alright," Seto put his helmet on and went on his motorbike and Serenity did the same.

After two hours past they got to Domino and Seto stopped at Joey's house. "Hey how'd do you know where Joey lives?" asked Serenity. "Your father works for me, Joey doesn't know so don't tell him," replied Seto. "But if my dad worked for you wouldn't that mean . . ." she said. Seto opened his bike and took out two suit cases and started walking towards the front door and said," yeah you father is getting a really good paycheck every week." As soon as Seto got all the suit cases out he rang the door bell and Serenity's father answered the door. "Oh hello Sir, what brings you to my home," asked Mr. Wheeler. "Your daughter," replied Seto turning so he could see her. Serenity saw him and gave him a hug," Hey dad can I have a tour of the city with Seto," asked Serenity. He agreed and they went all over on his bike. It was getting late; their last stop was a nice spot where you can see the ocean. "Hey Seto, how come in battle city you were so mean and rude, but now you really kind . . . why is that?" asked Serenity looking at the ocean. "It's because I only act mean to the people I don't really like, like your brother for example," replied Seto doing the same thing she was. "So . . . you consider me a friend?" asked Serenity. "Yeah I guess so," replied Seto," cause what ever lies the beyond the next morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all because tomorrow nothings gonna be like before. Know come on I have to take you home." Seto got on his bike and made sighs for her to get on. She put on her helmet and they drove off to her new home.

"Serenity lied in her new bed and thought of the great day she had with Seto. After a while she started to think," Do . . . I . . . have a crush on . . . Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Kira, Lacus, andCagalli from gundam seed destiny or gundam seed there gonna be here a while

Reno: final fantasy 7 he's gonna be popping in and out

Please leave a review and I know a nice Seto might be odd to you but if your gonna continue reading my fic your gonna have to get used to it


	3. Do you Believe me?

Okay I'm sorry you guys didn't get your picture I think I have to redraw it because when I scanned it the pic messed up, it still looked the same but when I tried to send it to you guys it said the email was corrupted.

Now for the fic. When Tea's home she looks like her normal self (long hair), Tea and Seto's room is conjoined by a hole on the top of her room but I'll get into it more later. Hope you like this chap.

* * *

In the morning the phone rang at the Gardner's residence and Tea picked up," Hello." "Hello Tea you don't mind if we meet early today, do you," asked Yami on the other line," We won't duel until tonight though." "Alright, but where are we gonna go?" asked Tea. "I'll be at town square, I'll be waiting for you there," answered Yami over the phone. "Okay, but let me tell you, when I get there you won't know It's me," said Tea. " . . . Okay . . . see you later," said Yami before he hung up the phone. "Oh boy," said Tea putting the phone back down," this is it, one of my first friends to find out who I really am." Seto came from the hole in her ceiling and snuck behind her," What tcha doing?" "AHH oh hi Seto," said Tea walking around him," I'm getting ready to see Yami." "I thought you weren't supposed to see him until tonight to duel him," replied Seto. "Yeah, well he said he wanted to see me early," said Tea walking to her closet. "Seems like he likes you," said Seto sitting on her bed. "It seems so, but how were you and Serenity yesterday?" asked Tea from her closet. "Nothing really exciting happened, she's nicer to me now though," replied Seto. Tea came out from her closet and she was in one of her best outfits (A/N: If you've seen gundam seed destiny it's the outfit Stellar wears under her uniform.) Seto looked over to her and said," The only time you wear that is when you're yourself . . . your, gonna tell him first aren't you?" "Yeah, I just hope he believes it's me . . . ya know," said Tea putting her things in a little back pack including her deck. "Well good luck sis. Hey do you know where Reno is," asked Seto. "Um he left for home yesterday," said Tea leaving. A little after, he left her room, and when to go see if Kira and Athrun wanted to do something.

Town Square

Yami was waiting at the fountain for Tea. "Hi Yami," said a voice from behind. Yami turned around and asked," Do I know you?" "Um Yami . . . It's me Tea," replied Tea," I told you, you wouldn't know it's me." "Tea . . . how do I know you're you?" asked Yami.

"Well who else but Yugi and me know your name," replied Tea. "Well . . . okay I believe you, but to prove it let's do all the things we did the last time we spent together," said Yami. "Alright, but it's a little early to eat lunch isn't it," asked Tea. "Okay that's that come on then let's just walk around then," said Yami. They walked around looking at shop windows and the merchandise you can see displayed at the windows. Tea went up to a window, but Yami kept thinking in his mind," how could this be Tea, she acts like Tea, she knows my name, but I still can't believe it." Tea looked towards him and noticed he was concerned about something," Yami, is everything . . . alright?" "Huh, oh nothing's wrong," said Yami trying to fake a smile. Tea looked at him with concerned eyes and said," You don't believe it's me, do you?" "No, I . . .," said Yami before he was interrupted. "I know it's hard to believe Yami, but there's one thing that the me you know and the real me has the same," said Tea," but for know come on it's about lunch time now, lets go find somewhere to eat." She took his hand and they found a place to eat.

Seto, Kira, and Athrun were at the park thinking of what to do. "So wanna you wanna do?" asked Athrun and Seto threw a can at his head. "Can you please stop saying that were getting irritated," replied Seto. Then Kira got an idea," Hey wanna go sky diving?" "THAT'S GONNA GET US KILLED, but . . . that's never stopped us for doing stupid things before, LET'S GO," said Seto.

After they ate dinner they went to the park to take a walk. "Do you wanna go feed pigeons again?" asked Tea. "Last time they attacked me," said Yami all depressed. "Why are you so depressed?" asked Tea. "My mind's all confused," answered Yami," I don't know if I should believe you are not. A part of says do believe you but the other is making doubts." "Yami remember last time, we went to the arcade and I played that "dueling dance game" against Johnny step," said Tea. "Yes," said Yami looking at the ground. "Wanna go see if he's still there?" asked Tea trying to cheer him up. He looked up at her and said," Alright." She took his hand again and run him too the arcade.

Seto, Kira, and Athrun were at the park thinking of what to do. "So wanna you wanna do know?" asked Athrun. "CAN YOU SHUT UP?" yelled Seto and he threw another can at his head. Then Kira got another idea," Why don't we go diving in some shark infested water?" "Okay that's really gonna get us killed . . . but what the heck, LET'S GO!" said Seto.

"Look Yami there's Johnny," said Tea pointing at him. Yami looked over at him at him with a very evil face. "Another victim, so who's up next!" yelled Johnny on the stage," How about you with the white and aqua blue." "Alright but you're gonna be sorry," said Tea. She went up to the stage and when the music started, they started dancing. Yami was watched her dance, ever move she made. "Maybe she it who she says she is," thought Yami. When the game was over Tea was pronounced winner, she and Johnny shook hands and Tea left with Yami. They went to the place they went before; a nice view of the ocean. "Great day wasn't it," said Tea looking into the ocean. "Look, I have to tell you something," said Yami before he was interrupted. "Hey," said Johnny," I never got your name." Yami looked at her face, she looked concerned about something. "Why do you need to know?" asked Tea. "Well I need to know your name if I'm gonna ask you out," said Johnny. "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL YOU HER NAME," yelled Yami. "Yami," she said looking at him. "Hey, she doesn't have to listen to you! She is her own person, a girl that hot will never be your girlfriend!" argued Johnny. Yami stepped forward with an angry face when Tea ran up to him and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and she took Yami's hand and ran off.

Seto, Kira, and Athrun were at the park thinking of what to do. "So wanna you wanna do know?" asked Athrun. Kira and Seto both stared at him angrily and they yelled," CAN YOU SHUT UP!" "Well I'm gonna go home, see you two back home," said Kira leaving. "I'm gonna go with him, you coming too?" asked Athrun. "No I'll stay here for awhile, see you guys back home," said Seto. "Nice night huh," said Serenity behind him. He smiled at her and said," Yeah it is." "Um Seto . . . I . . . think . . .," she said before she chickened out," Um wanna do something tomorrow?" "Sure," he said.

"We got away . . . so Yami what were you gonna say before?" asked Tea. "I was gonna tell you I believe you, I'm sorry I made you upset before," said Yami looking at her. "You think you can get away from me, didn't you?" replied Johnny walking towards them," I like my girls a little tuff." "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Yami. "Oh yeah who says," replied Johnny. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Tea. "Okay time to take juristic measures," said Johnny pulling her away. "Let her go!" yelled Yami. Johnny punched him and he fell to the ground. "YAMI," yelled Tea and tried to free herself, but then there was a big roaring sound, and from out of nowhere a dark figure came and freed Tea. "Tea GO, take him with you!" yelled the figure. Tea looked up and it was Cloud Strife. "Cloud how'd you," she said before she was interrupted. "Tea take him and leave NOW!" said Cloud trying to force him down. Tea got Yami and ran away.

Yami came to and open his eyes to see Tea's face watching over him. "Are you alright?" asked Tea looking worried. "I'm fine, we never got to duel though," replied Yami. "That doesn't matter now," said Tea," we can duel anytime, anyway it's getting late, I have to go." "Tea can we duel tomorrow then?" asked Yami. "Sure," she said as she kissed him good bye.

* * *

Well did you like it? If you did plz leave a review and I'll try to give your pic.

Cloud Strife: final fantasy 7: advent children

Athrun Zala: Gundam seed (destiny


	4. New Start

O.K. I know you people love my fics but I'm stuck on my Sequel for Naruto, so can you give me idea's. Leave a review to give me your ideas. Plz.I also still can't fix the pic problem yet.

In this fic I call people like the Japanese _San_ and stuff like that but here are mine

- Ka (love them a lot)

- Kun (care for them a lot (boy)

- Cha (care them a lot like chan but I cut off the N (girl)

- San (for anyone else I know)

Now for the fic continued from right after they left each other

* * *

Yami gave the body back to Yugi for the night. Yami was in spirit form looking out into the nigh sky. "Yami, so who won?" asked Yugi. Yami was still looking into the moon, more likely thinking about Tea. "Is he gonna answer me," thought Yugi," . . . he's thinking of something . . . I wonder what?" Yugi tried to tune into his thoughts but for some reasons he couldn't. Yugi got tired of trying so he tried to ask him again," Yami, so who one?" Yugi got pissed and he through a pencil at his head, but it missed and hit the window that Yami was looking through and he snapped out. "Huh, did you say something Yugi?" said Yami looking at him. "I asked who won," said Yugi again. "Oh no one did, something happened and we didn't have time to," replied Yami," So . . . I was wondering . . . if I could have the body for the . . . next few weeks, maybe?" "Why" asked Yugi in confusion. "We'll," said Yami," I'd really like to get to know Domino more. Get to know are friends more, things like that." Yugi was thinking for awhile and he agreed. "Give it to me tomorrow," said Yami," you can have it for the rest of the night." Yami disappeared and Yugi went to sleep for the night.

Yami was waiting for the fountain for Tea to show up. Tea was running up to him," Yami-Ka I'm here!" Yami looked up and saw her face," So, do you want to duel later, or now?"

(A/N: Tea is wearing what Aerith wore in Kingdom hearts 2 and her pony tail except it's not tied at the bottom)

"Uh, maybe later," said Tea sitting next him," wanna go walking around?" "Let's not go near the Arcade," replied Yami. Tea shivered as she remembered last night," I wonder what happened to him," wonder Tea," Yami let's go to the park. The person who helped us was one my friends Cloud; I think he's in the park with my brother." Yami looked at her and said," Alright." Tea smiled at him, took his hand, and said," Let's go."

Seto, Athrun, Kira, and Cloud were in the park thinking of something to do. "So what so you wa . . . ,"Athrun said right before he noticed everyone was looking at him with evil looks . . . and Seto threw a can at his head. "Kira have anything?" asked Cloud. "No, no yet," he replied. "Well I gotta leave soon," said Seto. "Why," asked Kira. "I have to spend some time with my friend later, she's meeting me here," replied Seto. "She," said Reno walking towards them," Are ya goin' on a date with her?" Seto looked at him and thought," Oh great, Reno came back." "Don't bug him alright Reno," said Cloud," What are you doing here anyway?" "Oh come on what kind of question is that," asked Reno," come on Cloud were buddies aren't we. You should be glad to see me." Cloud turned his head away from him and Reno said," FINE THEN." CLOUD," said a voice from afar. Everyone looked toward the voice and saw Tea running towards them. Tea tripped and Reno caught her," You okay?" Tea looked up and said," Yeah, thanks Reno." "No problem," he said," you look nice today." "Um . . . thanks . . . I guess," replied Tea. Then Yami caught up with her and noticed someone familiar sitting on the bench, but didn't say anything. Tea went up to Cloud and said," Thanks for saving me yesterday Cloud, but what happened to that guy?" Cloud looked at her and said," he was sent to jail." Tea sighed in relief and noticed that Seto was sitting on the bench as well. "Hey Seto, you waiting for someone?" Seto turned around and said," yeah, for Serenity." Seto noticed that Yami was there but ignored it and turned back around and left. Reno saw him and yelled," Where do you think you're going?" Seto didn't turn back around but he answered, "Don't worry, I'm just going home to get my motor bike at home and I'll come back."

Serenity was leaving her house to meet up with Seto in the park. "Bye dad, bye Joey," said Serenity right before she left. (She was wearing what Kairi wore in KH)

Seto came back to the park with his bike (like cloud's in FF 7: AC) and asked," Is she here yet?" "No she ain't," replied Reno," what does she look like anyway?" Seto took off his helmet and replied," does it really matter to you, she coming anyway?" Reno looked away cause he new he was right. Serenity came to the park looking for him and saw that (I hate that I have to write it) "Yugi" was there, so she walked over to him. "Hey Yugi, do you know where Kaiba is?" "Oh hello Serenity long time no see, but I'm not Yugi my name's Yami, and he's over there," said Yami pointing over to him. When she looked over he was yelling at some guy with red hair in a pony tail. "YOU SHUT UP RENO," yelled Seto putting him into a head lock. "Oh come on you can tell me," he said trying to get out of his grip. Serenity walked over to him and said out his name. Seto looked up and dropped Reno on the floor. "So you're the gal Seto's been waiting for," said Reno getting up, he looked at her and smiled," I see why Seto here, has a crush on ya." Seto's eyes widened and he turned around and he punched Reno so hard that he fell to the ground. Seto was giving him"you fuckin' idiot look." While Reno got back up he pull his stick out of his pocket and about to whack him on the head, but Cloud ran over to stop him. Serenity was laughing at the fact this all happened but the she just remembered that the guy named Reno said "no wonder he ha a crush on you." Tea and Yami walked up to them and said," Yami and I are gonna leave now alright." They all nodded and she walked up to Cloud and kissed him on the cheek," thanks again for saving us." Yami saw what had just happened and got a little jealous. Tea walked off and looked back to see if he was following and started to walk off again. Seto called for Serenity and threw her a helmet. She put it on, got on the bike and they drove off. Athrun walked towards them and asked," So, what do you wanna do?" "Hey guys I got an idea know," said Kira talking to Reno and Cloud," let's gang up on Athrun." Cloud, Reno, and Kira started to crack their knuckles and Athrun back away and said," What are you guys doing?" They walked towards him and started laughing in an evil way. Athrun turned around and started to run away and they chased after him.

* * *

I might postpone my other fanfics for a while cause I wanna finish this one, or most of this one anyway. plz review and this chapter does continue on.

Reno – Final fantasy

And if you watch Digimon Frontier Seto this whole time was wearing clothes like Kouji Minimoto.


End file.
